


Пока ты рядом

by Eithline



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дориан хотел бы остаться, но беспокойство гонит его прочь. Небольшие спойлеры к квесту "Там лежит Бездна"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока ты рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Settling In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855612) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



\- Тебе необязательно уходить.

Дориан уже почти одет, ему остаётся только застегнуть свою рубашку с высоким воротником. Эрик же вообще не утруждает себя одеванием и лежит на кровати в одном исподнем. В конце концов, это его покои. Да и Дориан не против полюбоваться.

\- В тебе проснулась любовь к домашнему очагу, которой я не заметил в первый раз? – улыбнувшись, спрашивает Дориан.

\- Нет, – морщится Эрик, – я же не предлагаю тебе переехать ко мне, или что-нибудь в таком роде. Пока, по крайней мере.

\- Пока? – со смехом повторяет за ним Дориан. – Забегаем вперёд, значит.

\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду, – Эрик потягивается, а потом садится на кровати. – Если ты устал или просто не хочешь уходить, то не уходи. Мне нравится, когда ты рядом.

Дориан чувствует, что смутился. Ох, Создатель, этот долиец с ультрамариновыми глазами (честно, он даже не знал, что такой цвет существует) и бронзовой кожей, и оливковыми тату, покрывающими его вечно серьёзное лицо… Дориан думал, что все эти чувства остались позади, в том времени, когда он был ещё юношей.

\- Не то чтобы меня это не привлекало, _аматус_ , –  Дориан прокашливается и улыбается, – но, боюсь, я не совсем… привык к тому, что можно хотеть чего-то большего. Старые привычки долго не умирают.

\- Все ещё беспокоишься, о чем подумают люди? – Эрик кладёт ладонь поверх руки Дориана и мягко её сжимает.

Дориан пытается придумать что-нибудь остроумное в ответ, но в итоге сдаётся и вздыхает:

\- Как всегда.

Эльф едва кивает и делает паузу, прежде чем продолжить:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неуютно, Дориан. Если ты считаешь, что тебе лучше уйти, то я понимаю. Но предложение всё равно останется в силе.

Дориан пристально смотрит на Эрика, а потом притягивает к себе и жадно целует, проводя губами по тонкой линии тату на нижней губе эльфа. Дориан обожает эту линию, потому что дальше она ведёт к чувствительному месту на его шее.

Они никак не могут разорвать поцелуй, и вскоре дыхания перестаёт хватать, а руки постоянно сталкиваются.

Эрик смеётся глубоким, грудным смехом:

\- Ты же только оделся, _ма’нен_.

Дориан усмехается и поднимает бровь, услышав нежность в голосе эльфа. Он спросит об этом позже.

\- Ты же знаешь, это самое интересное. Теперь тебе придётся помочь мне всё это снять.

***

В ночь после возвращения из Адаманта в Скайхолд они занимаются любовью торопливо, почти с отчаянием. После оргазма Дориан в изнеможении валится рядом с Эриком. Хоть секс и отвлёк ненадолго, события в крепости Серых Стражей всё ещё крепко его держат. Ужас и отчаяние, наполнившее его в тот момент, когда Эрик исчез. Уверенность и смирение с тем, что он больше никогда его не увидит. Облегчение, и радость, и гнев, когда _аматус_ наконец появился из разрыва. Дориан закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как тяжелеет голова на подушке.

\- Дориан? Ты в порядке?

Дориан кидает короткий взгляд на Эрика. Он сильно обеспокоен, и Дориан не может удержаться – дотягивается до его лица и касается пальцами, проводит по длинному шраму на правой стороне. Маг качает головой и усмехается:

\- Нет. Никогда не прощу тебя. Я думал, ты умер.

Дориан мгновенно жалеет о своих словах, потому что лицо Эрика искажается от боли.

\- Прости меня.

\- Уже. Это ведь часть работы Инквизитора, верно?

Эрик отводит руку в сторону, молча приглашая Дориана ближе. После секундной заминки, Дориан придвигается, устраиваясь в крепких объятьях эльфа и кладя голову ему на грудь.

Они никогда раньше этого не делали. Дориан вообще никогда ни с кем этого не делал. Дориан всегда насмехался над объятьями, не желая признавать, что подобный уровень близости всегда пугал его и казался недостижимым.

Теперь, когда они прижаты друг к другу ближе чем когда-либо, Дориан удовлетворённо вздыхает. Кожа Эрика такая тёплая, дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке. Сердце гулко и равномерно стучит прямо под его ухом. Он и правда жив.

\- Лучше? – бормочет Эрик, прижимаясь губами к его макушке.

\- Определённо. Теперь понимаю, что все находят в этих обнимашках.

Эльф сдавленно смеётся. Дориан чувствует, как от смеха грудь Эрика вздымается.

\- Я уже давно хотел это сделать.

\- Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

Эрик качает головой и снова целует Дориана:

\- Это того стоило.

 _Не хочу уходить…_ думает Дориан. Ему так тепло, он в безопасности, и он… счастлив. _Но я не должен здесь задерживаться_ , говорит он себе, пока его тело тяжелеет, а глаза закрываются.

***

Когда Дориан просыпается и обнаруживает, что всё ещё в покоях Эрика, он паникует:

\- Дверь в твои покои прямо в середине Тронного зала! – Он кружит по комнате, собирая вещи, беспорядочно разбросанные по всем углам. – Да там как минимум пара дюжин Орлесианских благородных сплетников, ожидающих твоего появления! Да их всех удар хватит, когда злобный магистр из Тевинтера выйдет из твоей спальни ранним утром!

Эрик, щурясь спросонья, ловит Дориана за руку:

\- Дориан… успокойся. Всё будет в порядке.

\- В порядке? – повторяет маг, понизив голос, но с прежней силой. – Ты знаешь, что они все скажут? Что Инквизиция состоит в тесной связи с Тевинтерской Империей. В прямом смысле, тесной.

\- Но ты же не Империя, – говорит Эрик, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье Дориана. – И они всё равно будут болтать, неважно, что мы сделаем.

\- Это точно, – вздыхает Дориан. Ласка Эрика успокаивает его сильнее, чем он бы хотел признать. – Но ты удивишься, какой вред могут нанести досужие сплетни. Ты действительно можешь потерять поддержку из-за меня. Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы всё развалилось.

\- Этого не случится. – Дориан качает головой и пытается отстраниться, но Эрик мягко прижимает его ближе. – Нет, послушай. Что бы мы здесь ни делали, что бы они ни говорили, мы всё ещё делаем свою работу там, где мы нужнее всего. И ты тоже. – Эрик улыбается ему, почти незаметно, но искренне. Создатель его побери, эльф улыбается так редко, что сердце Дориана снова пускается вскачь.

\- Пусть за нас говорят наши поступки, – продолжает Эрик. – Они, конечно, могут играть в свою Игру, но мне это неинтересно. Если они настолько глупы, что будут игнорировать мир, рвущийся на части прямо перед их глазами, значит, мне не нужна их поддержка. А даже если и нужна, то я не позволю им говорить мне, с кем я могу быть. Я же не буду с Инквизицией до конца своих дней.

Дориан хмыкает, прислоняясь ближе:

\- Меня… воспитывали совсем не так. – Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Эрика и глубоко вдыхает его запах. Он чувствует аромат вечнозелёных деревьев и розмарина. Все долийцы пахнут чем-то лесным? Надо будет спросить когда-нибудь. – Вся моя жизнь проходила под девизом: избегай скандалов. Репутация важнее всего. Подумай о семье. – Пожав плечами, он добавляет. – То, что ты говоришь, звучит так… честно.

\- Разве это плохо? – В этот раз Эрик не улыбается, но Дориан слышит изумление в его голосе.

\- В Тевинтере – да.

\- Но ты больше не в Тевинтере, _ма’нен_.

Вот опять это слово. _Ма’нен_. Эрик отказывается говорить, что это значит, превращая это в забаву между ними двумя. Неважно. Дориан любит загадки, а наличие ласкового прозвища и вовсе делает его счастливее.

Он трагично вздыхает:

\- Ты прав. Опять. Ненавижу это, – добавляет он с усмешкой.

\- Я знаю, – просто отвечает Эрик, даря ему очередную улыбку. В последнее время она стала появляться чаще, что безмерно радует Дориана.

Эрик притягивает его ещё ближе и целует. Дориан тихо стонет от удовольствия, но недовольно вздыхает, когда эльф отстраняется.

\- Это плохая привычка, _аматус_. Останавливать меня поцелуями, не давать уйти. Весь такой обнажённый, как я могу устоять?

\- Ты вообще-то тоже не одет, – кивает Эрик.

\- И действительно, – Дориан толкает его обратно на кровать. – У тебя много дел этим утром? Какие-то большие планы?

Во взгляде Эрика появляются озорные искорки, и у Дориана перехватывает дыхание.

\- Это может подождать. Про нас в любом случае будут говорить, так давай дадим им причину.

\- Согласен, – говорит Дориан, нависая над эльфом и целуя его, пока не становится нечем дышать.

Час спустя они оба, наконец, готовы выйти из комнаты, и Дориан волнуется. Но Эрик смело держит его за руку, и это придает ему сил. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть так тяжело – быть тем, кто он есть, и с тем, с кем хочет быть.

Эрик уверенно пожимает его руку, словно чувствуя беспокойство Дориана. Маг слабо улыбается и пожимает плечами. Неважно, что случится, он справится с этим, пока его _аматус_ рядом. Эрик упирается ладонью в дверь. Дориан кивает. Дверь открывается, и они вместе шагают в Тронный зал.


End file.
